


The Good Word of the MCU

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week Day 5 - Movie Night</p><p>Laura tries to make Carmilla watch Captain America, but she gets a little distracted.</p><p>Hollstein fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Word of the MCU

When Carmilla agreed to have movie night with Laura, she really wasn’t expecting to be curled up under a blanket watching Chris Evans run around with a shield. But her girlfriend opened up the laptop and started  _Captain America: The First Avenger_  and she felt a portion of her soul shrivel up when she realized that she shouldn’t have been surprised at all, what with Laura’s incessant tweeting habits.

The first few minutes of the movie, Carmilla tried in vain to distract her girlfriend from the cheesiness of the film, but Laura wouldn’t budge no matter how vigorously Carmilla kissed her. She was determined to spread the good word of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and no amount of affection was going to divert her from her noble cause.

It wasn’t until the aforementioned Peggy Carter showed up and Laura sighed almost lustfully, that Carmilla had an idea.

“Hey cutie, why don’t we take a little break? I’ll get a bit of a refill-” She gestured to her empty bag of A-positive. “And you can grab some more cookies.” Laura could hardly object to this incentive and disappeared into the kitchen, giving Carmilla time to rifle through some of the old suitcases Maman kept around the apartment. At last, she found what she was looking for.

“Carmilla, if you think you’re getting out of this, you couldn’t be more wrong!” Laura yelled from downstairs.

“I’ll be there in one second!” Carmilla adjusted her new outfit in the mirror and grinned before climbing down the staircase.

“Carmilla! I’m not starting it until you get back over here.”

“Well Miss Hollis, I’m not sure I appreciate being spoken to like that.” Carmilla purred from the doorway. When Laura looked up to retort, her jaw dropped, and she blushed when a piece of chocolate chip cookie tumbled from her open mouth. The heat in her face persisted, sustained by the sight of her girlfriend in full 1940s military dress.

Laura was astonished at how quickly Carmilla had managed to transform. The lines of the uniform were crisply pressed, her hair was neatly coiffed to resemble Peggy Carter’s, and her lips were painted bright red.

“What are you doing?” Laura breathed, attempting to play it cool and fialing miserably. Carmilla could hear her heart begin to pound and grinned in satisfaction.

“I thought we could get more into the spirit of movie nights, you know? Really dedicate ourselves to it.”

“Why do you even have that uniform?” The younger girl continued to run her eyes up and down Carmilla’s body, surrendering to the temptation.

“Come on cupcake, let’s not ask questions we don’t really want the answers to, alright? Now, why don’t you pause the movie and come over here for a dance.” Laura hesitated for a split second before hopping to her feet. She was immediately wrapped in Carmilla’s arms and realized that at this point, they were going to skip right over the dancing.

Carmilla laid Laura down over the bed as the younger girl fumbled with her uniform.

“Why are there so many buttons?” Laura asked in frustration, fingers flying over the costume. Carmilla silenced her with a deep kiss, and Laura rolled them over so that she was on top, shutting the laptop with a snap. They were definitely not finishing the movie tonight.


End file.
